When four Brits and two Americans take on Weeping Angels
by supernotnatural67
Summary: When Sam and Dean head to England to investigate a case regarding Weeping Angels, they run into a madman in a blue box who calls himself "The Doctor" and a consulting detective with a sidekick. SuperWhoLock; Destiel, TenRose, JohnLock
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you dragged me all the way to _England_." Dean Winchester said, turning to his brother Sam. He chuckled, smirking and looking down at the ground. Dean rolled his eyes, trying to flag down a taxi. "We wouldn't have this problem if we were back home with the Impala, Sam." He grumbled, although no one was listening. Sam was preoccupied with an unusual looking blue telephone box, with a man wearing a bowtie walking into it.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, snapping his fingers. Sam jerked his head back suddenly, taking his gaze off of the man in the box. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He stole one last glance at the mysterious sight before looking straight ahead again.

"Do we have a case yet, John?" Sherlock Holmes asked his partner, who was sitting in a chair on his laptop. "Not yet, Sherlock." Said John, typing away at his blog. "Are you even searching for one?" John looked up from his computer screen. "No, Sherlock. Why don't you look for one?" Sherlock ignored the question and got up off of his seat and looked out of the window, staring at two men on the sidewalk, trying to catch a taxi.

"Look at these two tourists," Sherlock chuckled lowly, turning to face John momentarily before looking back at the men. "How do you know they're tourists?" John closed his laptop and cocked an eyebrow. "The way they dress. The taller one is wearing a red plaid shirt, something that is common with Americans. They're obviously brothers, taking by how close they stand next to each other." The blonde interrupted. "They could also be gay." At this, Sherlock laughed, then went back to being completely serious again. "Even a homosexual couple wouldn't stand that close together. Also take notice how they both have the same eye shape, basic nose shape, and the same bone structure. Yes, they're brothers, no doubt." A smirk danced upon Sherlock's lips, and John simply rolled his eyes and quickly got back to work.

"Where to now, Rose?" The Doctor asked, turning to face his loyal companion. "I'm not sure, but, look, its that detective! Sherlock Holmes!" Rose swooned, hanging out of the door of the TARDIS. She pointed to the window the tall detective was looking out of, biting her bottom lip.

"Whats so special about him anyway?" The Doctor nearly spat, rolling his eyes at the lovestruck girl. "He's cute!" Rose pointed out, grinning and crossing her arms. "Are you jealous?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. The Doctor's cheeks began to flush, his entire face becoming hot."Me, jealous? No, thats ridiculous." He frantically leaned back into the TARDIS, not wanting to focus on his growing jealousy that he intended not to make obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opened up their hotel door. They had picked out a nice hotel, actually. It was about four stars, but the only reason why they picked it was because they couldn't find one motel in London, and this was the cheapest. "Damn Sammy," Dean exclaimed, placing his gun on the coffee table and walking over to one of the beds. "This place is nice." His brother smiled sweetly, tossing back the curtains and opening the balcony door. The air was cool, warm enough to not wear a jacket but cold enough to need at least a long-sleeved shirt. He took a few breaths, and walked back into the room. "So, why are we here?" Dean finally asked the question. Sam took a seat on the bed perpendicular to Dean, sighing. "Something called Weeping Angels. Found it in dad's journal, says he got it from Bobby." Dean shrugged, laying down on his bed. "Found us a case!" John Watson shouted from across the room. Sherlock barely looked up. "Don't bore me." John rolled his eyes. "A woman reported seeing these statues, angels, with their face in their hands." Sherlock sprung up off his feet quickly. "John," he started, but his partner interrupted. "And they moved, tried to murder her. She said a man who called himself 'The Doctor' told her to not blink, and she would live. The woman stated he said they were 'Weeping Angels'." Sherlock tilted his head, trying to process the information. "It could've been an LSD high." John simply shook his head. "Even the police checked her. There was no trace of drugs in her system." The tall, thin, dark haired man blinked a few times. "Where was the woman when she saw the so called 'Weeping Angels'?" John clicked a few times on his laptop. "The subway system, not far from Baker Street." Sherlock sat back down in his chair. "We shall go tonight, then." The Doctor and Rose took the TARDIS back into the Subway, where they were keeping mindful of the threat of Weeping Angels. "If there are none tonight, we can leave and go somewhere new." He smiled sweetly at the girl, placing his hands in his trench coat pocket. Rose smiled sweetly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Okay, Doctor." God, did he love her voice. It was beautiful, like her, and it just reminded him of flowers in spring. Although he was afraid to tell her these feelings he felt, he could no longer deny them. They were always there. He just adored the light in her eyes, the way the sparkled in the sunlight. _Someday_, he told himself. _Someday I'll tell her. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean had been walking the London streets for roughly an hour. Sam had a map out, holding his small flashlight between his teeth as they walked the dim-lit alleyways. Dean was getting quite annoyed, making groans as soon as Sam mentioned they might need to make a detour. "C'mon, Sammy! It's an abandoned subway stop, it can't be this hard to find!" He crossed his arms, sighing and looking at his younger brother. Sam let out a short breath before bowing his head and looking at the complicated map again. "According to this worthless piece of paper, the subway system is located on WestChester Avenue, which is-" Dean was being observant tonight. "Right the hell here!" The two boys finally ascended a flight of stairs after searching WestChester Avenue for another fifteen minutes, only to find two men, one blond and short, the other tall and thin, both carrying flashlights, and a man with a blue box, like the one Sam saw. ~Fifteen Minutes Earlier~ "John, hurry up!" Sherlock yelled up the subway's stairs at his companion, who was walking quite slowly. "Oh, be quiet, Sherlock." He spat back coldly, rapidly dropping by Sherlock's side. "W-What the bloody hell?!" John nearly screamed, shining his flashlight over a rather unusual blue police box. The Doctor sprinted out, seeming alarmed. "Who are you?" He demanded, pointing his sonic screwdriver at them. ~Present~ "Oh great! It's the two Americans from this morning!" Sherlock crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Sam and Dean had just adjusted their eyes to something incredibly extraordinary. "Y-You're that man, I saw, this morning!" Sam pointed his flashlight at the Doctor who cockily bowed. "Yes, that would be me!" John sighed. "Why are you two here?" He asked, scanning the both of them with his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing." Dean leaned against the wall supporting the staircase. "Well, this should be a long story…" The Doctor chuckled. "So, you two are hunters of the paranormal… So that means, vampires, werewolves, and demons all exist? And you, hunt them?" Sam and Dean nodded their heads at Sherlock's exclamation, and The Doctor simply smirked. "Lemme get this straight, you're a Time-Lord, who calls himself The Doctor, who travels time in that blue box thing, that you call a TARDIS?" The Doctor nodded, looking at Rose and smiling. "And we're all looking for the Weeping Angels." John ran his hands through his hair. After about a half hour of introductions and explanations, they agreed to form a team to look for the monster they were after. "With Sam and Dean's expertise in the paranormal, The Doctor's knowledge in this specific creature, I think we'll make a great team." Sherlock placed his hands behind his back, letting a smile seep through his features. "That reminds me, if you don't mind me asking, are you two gay?" John asked Sam and Dean, which elicited a groan from both of them. "No, we're brothers." Dean answered in a low voice. This caused Sherlock to look down at John with a cocky smirk, and John folded his arms, a frown present on his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers:

I apologize for the inconvenience of not spacing the last chapter. I can only copy and paste my stories onto , and I did not realize it was like that until it was pointed out to me. I apologize again for any inconvenience this may have caused you.

Sherlock turned the doorknob of an apartment door that read 221B.

"We can work here and figure out all the details." He said as Mrs. Hudson came strolling down the hallway. "Figure out what, Sher-Who the bloody hell are they?" Sherlock turned around to view the merry brood. "Mrs. Hudson, this is The Doctor." The Doctor bowed politely, smiling sweetly at the woman.

"Pleased to meet you, miss." Sam placed his hands behind his back and smiled. Mrs. Hudson was eyeing up Dean, but he hadn't taken notice yet. Sam was trying his best not to burst out laughing, biting the inside of his cheek in response. The Doctor and Rose were already giggling like schoolgirls, covering their mouths respectively.

"Shall we get to work?" Sherlock spat coldly, turning to John. He nodded, sitting down on the couch in the next room. "So, Doctor, what are these weeping angel creatures?" The Doctor had taken an apple from the kitchen and bit down on it, creating an attractive crunch.

"Pathetic, that's what they are."

He held the red apple in his hand, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. "Well, what can they do, exactly?" Sam had folded his arms, creating a serious expression. The man looked up at him, chewing his apple. "If you look at them, you die."

A sudden sound of the ruffling of feathers filled the room. "Hello Dean, S- Where are we?" The familiar deep voice asked. "Cas!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "I heard your prayers and found your location," he paused. "What's wrong?" The Doctor stood up, holding his sonic screwdriver up and protectively keeping Rose behind him. "Stay back. He's an angel."

After about fifteen minutes of explanation, The Doctor could finally rest easy. "Well, I'm glad that you're a good angel. Now, are you here to help us?" Castiel nodded. "Yes, I am always willing to help for the good of mankind." Sherlock sighed. "Well, welcome to the team, Castiel."


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish baby was here.." Dean leaned against Sherlock's window and sighed. Castiel grinned, which was an almost entirely new expression to him. "It's not there? I swear I brought it with me when I zapped here." Sam's jaw dropped. Sherlock leaned in to him. "Pardon me, but does this 'Castiel' have feelings for Dean?" Sam had to bite his lip to keep from doubling over with laughter.

Dean reunited with his beloved car, stroking the dashboard lovingly and smiling. "Pile in, everyone. I'll drive to the last place the Weeping Angels were seen." The Doctor snickered. "No, we'll take the TARDIS, thank you very much." Rose folded her arms, pulsing her lips together and looking at the two men argue.

After John nearly had to pry The Doctor and Dean from snapping eachother's throats, Sherlock laughed dryly. "Gentlemen, gentlemen," The Doctor sneered. "I wouldn't call the hunter a gentleman." He said, which elicited a small growl from Dean. Sherlock glared at both of them. "Why don't we all drive what we want? John will take the TARDIS with The Doctor and Rose, and-" Sam interrupted. "I wanna take the TARDIS!" Dean glared at his brother. "Fine, John and Sam will take the TARDIS, and Castiel, Dean and I will take the Impala."

Sherlock piled into the back of the classic car, and Dean ran his hands over the steering wheel. Castiel leaned into the passenger seat, smiling at the man next to him. Sherlock knew that the angel had feelings for him- the way his lips curled up whenever he was around him, the all around happiness he had in his eyes when he stood next to him. It was the same way Sherlock was around John, but he was too afraid to tell his partner these feelings.

"This is amazing!" Sam stared in awe at the sheer magnitude of the TARDIS, and John just stood there, jaw going slack. "Lets just say it's bigger on the inside," The Doctor stood proudly next to Rose, smiling widely. "How fast does she fly?" Rose placed her hands into her jean pockets. "She can go from here to nineteenth century France in a matter of seconds." John whistled, brushing his hand along the interior. "Alright, lets fly." The Doctor smirked, and the TARDIS began to hurdle itself onward.


End file.
